<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo existe la excelencia by epifaniax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828231">Solo existe la excelencia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax'>epifaniax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Todo es culpa de un beso [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Día del padre, Gen, Los luthor hacen grandes cosas, no existe la mediocridad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás un robot, aunque a su madre le gustaba más los robos, quizás Conner podría hacerle una vaca robot, a su padre le gustan los animales después de todo o algo que ayudará a la sequía de la que tanto se está quejando por el calentamiento global y.-</p>
<p>“¡Collares de fideos!” exclama feliz la omega sacando el dichoso elemento.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>¿Qué?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Todo es culpa de un beso [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solo existe la excelencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola! este trabajo lo tenía guardado de hace bastante tiempo debido a que estaba un poco indecisa con él pero sino lo publicaba de seguro quedaría dando vueltas por mis borradores.<br/>Espero que les gustes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner estaba emocionado, animado, extasiado tanto que no podía dejar de mirar con atención la caja, ubicada sobre el escritorio de la profesora quien miraba a todos los niños con ojos misteriosos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabía lo malvada que era teniéndolos en esa espera, pero aún así lo hacía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Listos para que hagamos el regalo para el día del padre?” preguntó ella con emoción mientras los niños con sonrisas inocentes coreaban un “SII” que la hizo sonreír aún más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conner estaba tan listo que no podía esperar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pronto sería el día del padre y tenía grandes planes para esto. A su papá le gustaba muchos leer y escribir por lo que Conner pensó que podría hacer una especie de máquina de escribir personalizada o quizás una aplicación que pudiera traducir todos los idiomas perfectamente y escribirla de una manera dictada y-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hoy haremos” anunció la profesora estirando la última frase, creando suspenso y haciendo que todos los niños se inclinaran un poco hacia delante mientras la mente de Conner corría una milla por hora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las posibilidades eran infinitas, no hay límites.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quizás un robot, aunque a su madre le gustaba más los robos, quizás Conner podría hacerle una vaca robot, a su padre le gustan los animales después de todo o algo que ayudará a la sequía de la que tanto se está quejando por el calentamiento global y.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Collares de fideos!” exclama feliz la omega sacando el dichoso elemento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Qué?. Pensó Conner mirando con la expresión de emoción congelada mientras su mente trataba de procesar los materiales de pintura y comida actualmente cruda que estaban poniendo al medio de todos pues la profesora había insistido que sería un buen momento de unión por lo que tenían que poner todas sus mesas como un círculo y se sentaran alrededor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un círculo bastante chueco en realidad, pero volviendo al punto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conner tomó el paquete de fideos con odio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Dónde estaban las piezas de “mecánica” ?, como solía llamar su madre cuando construía junto a él automóviles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué harás Henry?” preguntó Cynthia mirando al chico rubio quien ya estaba apropiándose de algunos materiales con una mirada decidida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esto apestaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Voy a hacerle una corona” anunció decidido para explicar sin que nadie se lo pidieran como su padre era el rey de su gran castillo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conner frunció el ceño mirando los paquetes de fideos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Considerando que eran quince niños en cada salón, actualmente tienen seis paquetes de fideos lo que impedía que el proyecto de Henry podría llevarse a cabo puesto que una corona necesita estabilidad y resistencia sino podría romperse al colocarla, además Conner no haría un estúpido collar de fideos eso seria muy vergonzoso de entregar y su padre merecía mucho más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En otras palabras, necesitaban más fideos. Pensó maniobrando el paquete deteniéndose en la parte trasera, específicamente a un costado de la orilla donde un número de teléfono resaltaba con letras negras y fondo blanco lo que lo hizo sonreír divertido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y él tenía una idea de donde conseguirlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------//--------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry Braham miro hacia todos los lados nervioso. Cynthia por su parte estaba totalmente relajada y segura mirando por la puerta de la oficina en dirección al pasillo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no deberíamos estar haciendo esto” tartamudeo nervioso viendo a Conner tomar el teléfono de la profesora y poner la contraseña “¡¿Cómo te sabes la contraseña?!” exclamó sorprendido a lo que Luthor le lanzó una mirada obvia, soltando un “mirando” que hizo a Henry tragar nervioso mientras sus compañeros intercambiaban una señal de que todo estaba en orden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esto estaba muy mal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------///--------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los adultos se sorprenderían de la cantidad de cosas que puede saber un niño, por ejemplo, Conner sabía cada una de las contraseñas de las computadoras y laboratorios de su madre que tenía prohibido ingresar, también sabía las contraseñas del celular de su padre y la computadora de este como su código de ingreso a su trabajo y otras tarjetas del banco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El conocimiento es poder le decía su madre con regularidad y Conner lo sabía por lo que no era una sorpresa que una tarde cuando su profesora recibió un mensaje que la hizo sonreír y liberar feromonas de emoción, obviamente algún interés amoroso, para sacar su teléfono y poner la contraseña que Conner pudo memorizarla a la primera. No fue culpa de él que dicha profesora contestara el teléfono mientras él estaba a centímetros de ella esperando que le revisara una tarea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fábrica de fideos Matilda ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?” contestaron al otro lado del teléfono. Conner pensó en la manera y tono de contestar de su madre ignorando la mirada de pánico que Henry le lanzó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buenas tardes, habla Conner Luthor quiero solicitar un camión de fideos” ordenó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Muy divertido niño, pero no enviamos camiones a menores de edad” se rió la mujer al otro lado del teléfono a lo que Conner frunció el entrecejo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Escuche, usted no tiene idea de con quien está hablando. Soy Conner Luthor, hijo de Lex Luthor y le aseguro que si no recibo un camión en unos diez minutos con fideos a la Luthorschool me asegurare que tanto usted como su empresa sean fiscalizadas ¿estoy claro?” pregunto decidido escuchando el silencio por unos segundos de la otra línea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí, joven Luthor” contesto nerviosa la mujer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Genial, los espero aquí, no tarden. Ah, y envíen la factura a Lex Luthor por favor, Gracias” terminó colgando para voltear la mirada y ver a Cynthia y Henry mirándolo boquiabiertos a lo que Conner levantó el mentón soltando un “Está listo” para dejar el teléfono como lo encontró e indicarles a sus compañeros que volvieran al salón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esta salida al baño podía ser muy sospechosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fin de mes, cuando Lex revisa en detalle cada cobro y pago realizado por su empresa, levantaría las cejas con sorpresa para tomar el teléfono y llamar preguntando por qué rayos tiene un cobro por un más de veinte kilos de fideos. Él no estaba combatiendo la hambruna mundial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“U-usted lo solicito señor Luthor”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Y para que rayos voy a ocupar yo más de un kilo de fideos?” pregunta con un ligero tono indignado que hace a la persona al otro lado del teléfono tartamudear nervioso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark comía mucho, pero no era para tanto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La persona menciona que está accediendo a los registros de llamada cuando Lex le ordena reproducir la solicitud, ya que sabía que cada orden se realizaba se encontraba grabada para facilitar el servicio al cliente. El pobre hombre contesta que de inmediato, dando clic a la grabación y Lex tiene que sentarse y cubrirse el rostro para evitar que las risas escapen por el teléfono ya que eso sería muy poco profesional de su parte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Después de darle una breve charla por venderle a menores de edad un camión repleto de fideos y pagar el producto termina la llamada, se pasa la mano por el rostro, suspira, se pone de pie y camina hacia la sala donde puede ver ubicado en un mueble de manera muy orgullosa una réplica de la casa de su suegro con camioneta, granero y mini personas incluidas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Pasa algo mamá?” pregunta Conner levantando su cabeza de un dibujo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bueno, podría haber sido algo mucho peor como drogas o armas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nada hijo, solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que te quedó tu regalo para tu padre” comenta con diversión sentándose junto a Conner en la alfombra quien replica su sonrisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Para el próximo día de la madre te daré algo así” promete Conner y Lex espera que al menos sea la mitad del camión esta vez porque no sabe como explicarle al de los impuestos este gasto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Todos los comentarios son muy apreciados.<br/>Besos &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>